


[马俊]漂亮 上

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]漂亮 上

黄仁俊发现自己有异装癖以来第一次女装出街。

他坐在床上，看着李马克从他买的一堆女装里面挑出一条百褶裙和一件短款上衣。“真的穿这个吗？”黄仁俊把衣服放在身上比划，为难道。“嗯。”李马克坚定地说，从抽屉里又翻出一条蕾丝内裤。

“！”黄仁俊惊了，他虽然喜欢穿女装，但从来没有买过这么出格的内裤。“我买的。”李马克一根手指挑着半透明的内裤在黄仁俊面前荡来荡去，黄仁俊羞红了脸，一把抢过。“你出去。”他急吼吼地推着李马克，李马克不情愿地被推着走。

“我就不能看着你换吗？”“那我们就都出不了门了。”李马克想了想觉得有道理，愉快地关上了卧室的门。

换好衣服的黄仁俊迟迟不肯出来，在李马克威胁他在不出来自己就撞门后，他终于扭扭捏捏地出来了。

李马克根本没法把自己的眼睛从黄仁俊身上挪开。

黄仁俊的屁股很翘，把百褶裙撑的蓬蓬的，露出来的腿又直又白。一字领的上衣让荷叶边的肩带暴露无遗，粉色的布料裹着没几两的乳肉。

李马克突然不舍得让这样的黄仁俊出门。

“还出去吗？”黄仁俊被看得不自在，双腿不自觉地别在一起。“出！怎么不出。”李马克吞了下口水，把假发给他弄好后，两人牵着手出门了。

说是出门，但两人只是漫无目的地在街上闲逛。

黄仁俊很是紧张，握着李马克的手满满的都是汗。“别怕，很漂亮。”李马克搂着他的肩膀，靠在他耳边说。李马克的话让黄仁俊的心安定下来，他点点头，露出了出门后第一个笑容。

被鼓励后的黄仁俊有了信心，也渐渐放开了，看到好看的衣服会松开李马克的手跑过去。奔跑带起风吹起他的裙子，只差一点点就露出里面饱满的臀肉。李马克听见自己喉咙发出“咕”的一声，警惕如他，立刻望向黄仁俊周围的人。

果然不少男人都看向了黄仁俊，色迷迷的眼神让李马克恨不得挖掉他们的眼睛。

“仁俊。”“嗯？”突然被宽大的外套拢住，黄仁俊有点反应不过来，李马克没有回答他，而是强硬地把拉链从底下一直拉到脖子，把黄仁俊整个人裹了起来。

他不由分说地把黄仁俊塞进厕所的隔间里，嘱咐他别乱跑后，自己冲向了最近的一件男装店。

随手拿的裤子码数当然不合适，黄仁俊很快把裤子递了出来，李马克从门缝里看进去，只穿着内裤的黄仁俊害羞地捂住了三角部位。

李马克血气上冲，猛地推开隔间的门。黄仁俊被他吓到跌坐在马桶盖上，他怯怯地抬起头，手里还捏着脱下来的百褶裙。李马克把门关好，裤子随手挂在门板的挂钩上，然后低头吻住了黄仁俊。

黄仁俊呆呆仰着头任他吻，狭小的隔间里顿时充满了两人亲吻的声音。一吻过后，李马克帮黄仁俊套上百褶裙，拉链拉好后，他撩起了裙子的裙摆。

大手色情地揉捏着臀揉，粗粝的蕾丝刮着性器带来异样的快感，贴着黄仁俊的李马克自然感觉到了他的变化。他隔着内裤摸了一把，换来了黄仁俊的瞪视。“我就摸摸。”李马克自知理亏，望向天花板。

“不进来吗？”黄仁俊小小声地说，手摸向李马克鼓起的地方。李马克惊讶地看着他，觉得自己在做梦。“我……我也是正常男生……想那个不是很正常吗……”黄仁俊视线闪烁，不敢看李马克。

“嗯，正常。”李马克亲亲他的眼睛，拉开自己的裤链。“你摸摸它。”黄仁俊虽然害羞，但该做的一点也没少，他把手覆上李马克的性器，模仿性交的动作撸动着。

李马克舒服地低吟出声，捏着黄仁俊屁股的手更加用力了。摸了一会后，他拨开黄仁俊的手，穿过他的腿弯把人抱了起来。

tbc(●'◡'●)


End file.
